This invention relates to new antibiotics designated LL-BO2964.alpha., LL-BO2964.beta., LL-BO2964.gamma. and LL-BO2964, and to their production by fermentation.
This invention also relates to a new strain of Streptomyces coeruleorubidus subspecies rubidus and mutants thereof which produce polypeptide antibiotics.
The new antibiotics of the invention appear to be similar to the family of polypeptide compounds such as antibiotic 6798RP disclosed in British Pat. No. 846,801; antibiotic FR3383 disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent applications No. 1054-988 (Derwent Abstract No. 49101X) and No. 2093-701 (Derwent Abstract No. 66033Y) and Japan Kokai No. 77-93,701; and the A-38533 antibiotics disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,564 and in "A-38533, A New Antipseudomonal Antibiotic: Fermentation, Isolation, and Structure Studies", Current Chemotherapy and Infectious Disease, Abs. No. 1032, 19th Interscience Conf., October 1979. The antibiotics of the present invention, however, show distinguishing physical characteristics over these polypeptide compounds, including but not limited to differences in elemental analysis, UV spectrum, and high pressure liquid chromatographic retention times.